in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Humanimation
|director = |link = Click Here!|previous = The Wacky Bob-omb Factory|next = Mass Attack}}Humanimation is the 7th Room of Season 2 and the 45th room of the In a Locked Room series. Sypnosis The gang arrives at the Humanimal base, but ROCKFLAME, 574lk3r, D4rk51d3 (otherwise known as Dark Flashlephant) and 7h0ugh75c4n have been captured by D4n13l 7rump, their enemy. The security system has been modified as weapons and the only way to free the Humanimal Command Team is to defeat D4n13l 7rump, who has only one weakness. Plot Summary The gang enters a room, but is instantly attacked by L-bot minions, claiming that Master P ordered them to do so. The gang defends against them. Just as an Explodey L-bot minion is about to explode, though, Papyrus notices a robotic figure, Mecha Sonic, who demands for the chaos emeralds or they'll die. The group obviously attacks him. They're also introduced to PayprMayroFian000, a 'dumb character' who'd been a failed clone. Robin tells Spyro that a rune is located in their area. Spyro digs until he finds it- a thunder bolt-shaped rune. He'd acquired Lightning Breath. Voltaire spots shadows around the gang and sends her Decidueye to use Spirit Shackle on a shadow lever, eliminating ghost-like creatures that were the shadows. She, Rosalina, Klitz and Yoshi prepare their fighting stances against Mecha Sonic afterwards, the latter asking if the said enemy can be eaten. Meanwhile, a noise is heard near the room's door. Several things happen, and eventually, the group is attacked by hacked/corrupted systems. They cheat the systems and best them, and enter some portals. Again, they're attacked by corrupted AI. Spyro attempts to shock the system, but instead accidentally energizes it. The corrupted AI blasts Spyro, and prepares to launch nukes. 5h3ll5h0ck and Firefly try to prevent it from happening by blasting at it. Mecha Sonic finally kidnaps Ashley (and Blue Ocean along with her). He and Ripto proceed to plant seeds into them and let them grow, but Ashley burns them up, saying she's immune. Eventually, she escapes, but leaves her wand (which Ripto stores in Mecha Sonic's storage area). Kamek arrives to the location Dimentio and Ripto are in, and learns that Mecha Sonic and Blue Ocean will obey him. Several L-bots attempt to, again, kidnap Ashley to make them work for her. They fail, and Jelo shoots them down. The gang is introduced to Lemon Glass. Unfortunately, Ripto continues to try and grow his army of hypnotized people. Mecha Sonic flies above and scans the group, teasing a few of them on being weak or ill-minded. He eventually finds Mewtwo and brings him back to be hypnotized. Somehow, Blue Ocean makes it to the group and is freed from his hypnotism due to Jelo plucking the seed out. A flying Jelo starts to crash as Penny's blaster gun zaps him. Luckily, Lemon Glass saves him and cushions their fall. They sustain minor injuries and are dazed for only a short while. Sadly, Monkey Mauler and Sacul the Dark Archer appear. They create a barrier unbreachable, and trap Barbarian King inside with them to force him to fight. Barbarian King refuses as he believes if they die, they'll never return. Spyro and Robin yell at him to fight, but he still refuses. As Monkey Mauler and Sacul take him to Ripto's station, Spyro and Robin shake their heads sadly as they realize they'd lost another friend to hypnotism. 's Subplot Kelvin snaps out of his hallucinations and finds a door marked 'The Gauntlet'. He shrugs and doesn't think much of it. With his mind finally clear, he proceeds to try to find Pea. He finds another door marked 'Do not enter. Warning, very dangerous'. Thinking it's a place Pea would venture into, he enters. Kelvin falls 50 feet in the air, but lands on the ground unaffected. He looks up and sees a building called The Sanctum. He gets up from the ground and finds a car speeding towards him. When it's clear that it was heading towards him without stopping, he freezes after seeing a humanoid creature on the driver's seat. Just as it reaches 3 feet away from him, another car hits it and makes it roll over to the right. His saviors get out of the car and run towards him, telling him to sprint towards the building he'd seen called The Sanctum. Kelvin's two saviors yell for him to sprint immediately before all the Shriek Freaks in a 1 mile radius catches up to them. Sure enough, a giant horde starts to close in on them. Even with a huge head start, the Shriek Freaks start gaining on them, close enough to leap on them. One attempts to jump Kelvin, but it's shot by a Sanctum guard, 'Gabryl' one Kelvin's saviors had said. The trio barely make it through the gate, and they, with Gabryl, quickly close the gates just as the Shriek Freaks hit it. The two that had saved Kelvin earlier introduce themselves as Craig and Lowell, two supply runners for The Sanctum. Gabryl, though, is skeptical about bringing Kelvin in due to their dwindling food supply. She points out Kelvin's just 'another mouth to feed' that won't do anything. Leaving Kelvin protesting, she heads off to tell Zeus, their apparent leader, he'd arrived. Craig explains Kelvin his current situation and about the Shriek Freaks. Shriek Freaks were human-like creatures that attempted to bite you to turn you into them. The main two things about them were: one- they were excellent at hearing, but terrible at everything else; and two- don't make any noise, and if you do, run as fast as you can to the Sanctum before they catch you. Craig explains that they always gave up on pounding the community's walls. They'd tried to take over the universe ever since, but are being fought by them, The Sanctumers. They call themselves the Qui Residui Erant, but are called The Sanctumers as a slang term. Craig also explains that their universe was dwindling in food, and that their community was declining and falling apart. Everyone else was glum, but Craig and Lowell appeared happy to keep everyone's spirits up. Because they were the main food source, looking happy would keep other people optimistic. Kelvin asks why he survived the fall, and Craig assumes Zeus had known he was here already. Craig and Kelvin walk towards Zeus's place to introduce him to Kelvin. Transcript TBA Quotes Cast * Hans-Cuff * ROCKFLAME * 574lk3r * G0dz1ll4 * D4n13l 7rump (Main villain) * Dark Flashlephant AKA D4rk51d3 (In order of appearance) *Voltaire *Rosalina *Voltaire's Decidueye *Klitz *Yoshi *Gruffle * Jelo * Ashley * Penny * Mona * 9-Volt * Blossom * Flossom * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Kelvin Degries * Gabryl "Pierce" Percy* * Craig Mercier* * Lowell Morales* * Shriek Freaks* * Mecha Sonic * Tom * Papyrus * Richard Melon * Nice Script * Cherry Bomb #2 * Slick * Minimus * Petra * Rover PaperMarioFan1000 * PayprMayroFian1000* * L-bot Minions (Explodey, Armored, Guard, Drone) * Dimentio * ??? *Barbarian King *Sonic the Hedgehog *Robin *Spyro *Ripto *Dark Dirigible Titan *Monkey Mauler *Sacul the Dark Archer* Redfork2000 * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Blast * Captain Red Shell * Lemon Glass* *-denotes a character's first appearance. Trivia * This episode was based off of the series that RPH-C210 is writing, which is called Humanimals. Because of this, derailment happened. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2a episodes